


Manners

by ThatFuckerTucker



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFuckerTucker/pseuds/ThatFuckerTucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a little idea I got. Trying to explain what happened with those flashcards we saw in the 3rd episode of S9.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manners

"That's it, we need to do something about that." Clara said as she closed the door of the TARDIS behind her.

"About what?" The Doctor asked as he fiddled with the TARDIS' console, looking down at what he was doing.

"About you being rude and saying things like that, Doctor!"

He turned around, an eyebrow raised. He really didn't know what she was on about. He hadn't been rude in days in his opinion. In fact, he was bottling it all up. He was surprised he hasn't blown up. But then the last trip they had, reminded him of what she meant.

"Oh." He said embarrassed and scratched the back of his neck.

"Oh, _indeed_ , Doctor." Clara sighed tiredly.

She didn't had this sort of problem with his previous incarnation. She had came around, though, accepting that this was him now and in fact, she quite liked him. _More than I care to admit_ , she thought.

"Well, you can't complain. I'm the Scottish one and therefore, _I_ can complain." He replied smoothly.

"Shut up." She chuckled as she smacked his arm and passed him by to retrieve her bag from the stairs then put it over her shoulder. "Let's go to my place. We are going to do something."

He raised his eyebrow suggestively at her and she blushed.

That subtle flirting and sometimes double entendre had come with this generation as well. Not that she had any problem with it.

"Didn't you said something about "No hanky panky"?"

"No hanky panky _in_ the TARDIS." He smirked at her and turned once again to his console. "Right. We are going back to boring, absolutely dull Earth in the Solar System. No aliens, no adventure, nothing." He said as he pressed buttons. "Well, except for me."

"You what?" She watched fascinated as he pressed buttons and pulled down a lever, then the TARDIS started roaring to life.

"Me. I'm an alien, haven't you noticed? Geez, try to keep up."

* * *

 

 

Once at her place, the TARDIS materialised in her room. She scowled at him and he merely shrugged.

"Right." She threw her bag on the bed and began looking in her drawers as The Doctor sat on the small stool in front of her mirrors.

She took out a pack of flashcards and a Sharpie, then sat on the edge of her bed.

"This is what we are going to do. I will write you what to say in case some situations might come up. You will use them and appear less rude, got it?"

He frowned and looked at her through the mirrors. "You should get a hobby, Clara."

"Too bad I already got my hands full with you...okay, we'll start with this one."

She said it outloud as she started writing. "I am sorry that you don't understand what I just said -anything regarding space science or whatever- and I will try to think of an easier way to say it." She wrote it down and was surprised to have it snatched out of her hands by The Doctor, who was now standing in front of her.

"What is this chicken scratch? Is that what it's supposed to say?"

"Well, yes, I told you, you need glasses."

"Nah, give me the cards and the pen." She did and he sat in front of the mirrors and bent down to write what she had written on a new card as she loomed over him, watching what he did.

"There. Anything else?" He looked up at her and noticed that they were way too close. She noticed it too and pulled back a little.

"Erm... How about... 'I didn't mean to imply that I don't care'? You'll use that quite often."

He huffed but wrote it down as well.

After a while, his hand was cramped and he was dying to get off the stool. He was bored out of his skull but Clara seemed fine. Now she was sitting on the floor, besides him, her arm resting alongside the table in which The Doctor was writing.

"This is more than enough." He moaned. "Can we go now? There's a planet where the ice cream tastes like-"

"Shush, I'm thinking!" She scolded him.

"Well, I'm thinking as well! You know what I'm thinking? That I don't want to write anymore." He said as he cradled his hand to his chest.

"Such a drama queen." She teased. "I got it! Write... 'It was my fault, I should have known you didn't live in Aberdeen.' "

"Clara, why would I need that one? I can't think of a situation where I might need it."

"Trust me, you'll need it." He glared down at her but she glared back, a glint of playfulness in her brown eyes. He could certainly get lost in them and he had. More than once.

By sheer force of will, he broke their eye-contact and relented. He wrote that down as well.

"There." He started counting the cards he had written. "There are 25 cards here. More than what I need." He put them on a pocket on the inside of his jacket.

"You need many more, but they won't fit in your jacket, I'm afraid. That ought to teach you some manners."

"I didn't know you were _my_ teacher." He said as he stood up. But he knew that in some way, she was indeed, his teacher. She was teaching him how to deal with humans and deal with all of what was happening in general. "What do you do with the rebels that misbehave? A rebel timelord, perhaps?"

She stuck her hand out to him and he helped her stand. He pulled her up so roughly, that she collided with his chest. Fortunately, he stood his ground and they didn't fall, but he did held her close to stabilize her.

"I put them on time out." She whispered as she looked up into his blue eyes. Her heart started thumping fast, the sound resonating in her ears.

He raised an eyebrow at her, waiting for an explanation but none came. He so wanted to kiss her, hold her there like that forever but the timing was not right. Would it ever be? Perhaps not.

He gave her an exaggerated smile, one that wouldn't show his pain at that revelation and disappointment as he released her and walked towards the TARDIS, opening the door for her. "Adventure awaits, hurry up!"

She was still a little in shock from that. She thought he would make a move.

"S-sure, yes!" She got inside and closed the door behind her. He was already inserting some coordinates in the system.

"Bring me something exciting."

He smiled at her. "Will do, boss."

The TARDIS disappeared, taking them to their next adventure.


End file.
